


A Certain Hanji Zoe

by sanetoshiapologist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanetoshiapologist/pseuds/sanetoshiapologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, unfortunately, did not qualify as an ordinary situation. Written as a very, very late birthday gift to my best friend, Tasfiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Hanji Zoe

While Hanji babbled about something related to her third cousin twice removed, Levi had his fingers wrapped securely around hers and was leading her down the oak hallway, footsteps echoing off the musty walls.

In any ordinary situation, he would have a half mind to come bursting into Erwin's office, demanding why he wasn't capable of employing men skilled enough to properly mop the grimy floors and swipe the cobwebs off of the walls, because fuck, it was a such a beautiful task and why couldn't those good-for-nothing bastards see that? His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

However, this was not an ordinary situation, for it involved a certain Hanji Zoe.

"Could you shut up?"

She grinned slyly at him. "Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You're a little short-tempered today." She chuckled at her own joke, oblivious to the cold glare he gave her as she patted him on the back. "Try to loosen up a bit. You know, since it's my birthday and all."

"Does that mean you're going to shower today?" Levi sniffed the air, scowling in disgust. "'Cause you smell like shit."

"Not nice, Levi!" she said in a sing-song voice, wagging a disapproving finger in his direction. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to beat the shit out of her like he could in the good old academy days. "So...what the hell was so important that you had to show it to me now? I was still sleeping!"

"Shut up, lazy-ass."

The corner of her lips upturned in a small smile he couldn't help but catch.

They stepped out into the courtyard, bathed in early morning sunshine. Two cloth-covered lumps were stationed in the middle. He cleared his throat, nodding in grudging acknowledgment to the rigidly-postured soldiers clustered around them. "Unveil the specimen, men!"

The burlap was thrown off, revealing two bearded five-meter Titans that were squirming in their confines, groaning and making elephantine noises. Levi cleared his throat, gesturing to the whining Titans. "Much effort was put into obtaining these specimen. I'd-"

Before he could go off into yet another one of his speeches, he was stopped by the grin slowly spreading across her, a look filled with such childish joy for some reason he wanted to laugh. Her hands reached up to cover her mouth, eyes misting over as she started forward, one leather boot ahead of the other. However, she stopped, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Go on." He shrugged.

Hesitating, she pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried in her shoulder. "Thanks, Captain. It's honestly the best birthday present I've ever gotten. You're pretty much the best squirt ever."

"Who the fuck said it was a birthday present?" he grumbled.

"No need to act all embarrassed!" she laughed, giving him an awkward kiss on the top of his head. "Actually, no. Keep going. It's kind of cute."

She winked, releasing him to run up to the two Titans, hands clasped together. Her face scrunched up in deep thought for a moment, eyes lighting up. She waved amiably to the monsters, pointing to one, than the other. "You're Emmet, and you're Klaus! It's nice to meet you guys! I'm Hanji Zoe, and I-"

"There she goes again," a tall blonde soldier groaned to his friend.

And Levi wanted to punch the loser in the face because, honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
